User talk:Ltearth/Talk Archives/November 2011
Talk page is bugged. If I don't answer any of your posts please post them in the report a issue or format. I am so sorry for doing the spam! I just saw your dev blog , First time I saw the existance of this thing. I am aware to the fact I practically overkilled the wiki with the issue you chose to bring up as the 1st one , 'do not post pages with only a single picture in them' I am so very sorry for this , It was only due to a request on the forums - in the http://forums.trendyent.com/showthread.php?11582-help-me-write-down-the-boss-loot/page2 Is there anything I can do in order to decrease the amount of damage i've done? ---- First off the User:Ltearth/Report_An_Issue page cannot be edited, so we cannot actually report issues on it. Second, there has been quite a bit of comment spam about some "game" since last night. Example is on the Familiars page. Crimsoncoder 13:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- ---- Is there a way to see what pictures do not appear on any pages? Crimsoncoder 20:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sure, I can be sure to mark WTB/WTS as vandalism. Crimsoncoder 20:47, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Adminship This wiki is small enough and I have enough experience with the MediaWiki engine that I can be a jack of all trades. I'm capable of and willing to do anything—though handling user reports, template coding, periodic vandalism patrol, and CSS would be my main focus unless I'm told otherwise. —Shidou T/ 21:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Template:Map information Well, my intention was just to be bold and provide a prototype for a map information template, then wait for any admin to notice it. That's why I only implemented the template on two map articles, but to my surprise somebody else with MediaWiki experience found it and already implemented it on all the rest of the map articles. I'll drop you a message next time. Can you tell me what's messy about the template? Parser function code is always unwieldy, and I'm certain that implementing a modular template is far less messy than a collection of hard-coded tables with the same format. —Shidou T/ 21:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Template:H2 #WikiaMainContent h2 { ... } By the way, have you considered archiving user messages instead of just deleting them? —Shidou T/ 21:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandal —Shidou T/ 00:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Mind if I start adding sections to the maps detailing quality, prefixes and types of drops gained on each level and difficulty? It'll probably look a bit messy at first, since I know nothing about formatting, tables, or any of that other fun stuff, but can totally gather raw data, post it, and leave the clean up to someone else, if that is kosher. (RevWhatever) "Full" Pages Hey, when we delete the "_Full" pages can we have them redirect to the actual item page? I know they use the URLs on the forums, so we probably shouldn't be just deleting them. Crimsoncoder 12:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : I don't find forum posts to be sufficient justification for keeping the pages as redirects. The author already admitted that creating separate pages was a mistake, and we can also ask them to modify the links in their forum post. —Shidou T/ 14:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, yeah, good point. I haven't found all of them yet, but I'm not specifically looking. --Crimsoncoder 15:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC)